


Odin Dark Flails In A Pool

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2019, MerOdin, Multi, Muteness, Polyamory, Pre-Fire Emblem Fates, Super Vaguely Implied Nudity, Swimming, Teasing, Water, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Odin struggles to figure out how cursed merfolk swim.





	Odin Dark Flails In A Pool

Odin slid into the pool until only his head and shoulders were visible. He glanced back at the ledge, where Laslow sat with pantlegs rolled up and bare feet kicking in the water. A stack of books, carefully stowed atop a towel and away from the edge, rested behind Laslow. Catching his gaze, Laslow winked at him. “I’m right here, love, whenever you’re ready.”

“Always ready!” Odin chirruped in return before he ducked fully underwater. As soon as the pointy tips of his fluffy hair were submerged, a familiar tingle of magic and pain ran down his spine and spread out along every nerve. He grimaced and tried not to flinch as his legs became a long, yellow tail, while thin webbing slid betwix his fingers, while his ears stretched into small fins. As the fin at the tip of his tail stretched out like a fan into existence, as water replaced the air in his lungs, as the last fish-like scale grew into place, the pain quickly faded. He dragged himself along the smooth-tiled bottom of the pool and poked his head out of the water, staring at Laslow expectantly.

“All ready, then?” Laslow asked, and smiled at Odin’s vigorous nod. He twisted around to grab the topmost book, flipping it open and running his finger down the index. “Alright, just make sure you don’t get any of these wet.”

Odin pouted at him, but Laslow missed it. After a moment, Laslow turned some pages. “Ok, let’s see… fish breeds… there are breeds?… fish… diet… what do fish eat, anyway?…” he squinted at the text, “... fish… ah, here we go. How fish swim, let’s see…”

Odin scooted up to Laslow’s dangling legs, moving his head all around as he tried to peer at the page. Laslow snorted at the yellow blur darting around his peripheral vision and turned the book to let the mermage read. A few quiet minutes of intense reading passed.

Laslow cleared his throat, “So, is it helpful?”

Odin’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully before he turned and scooted a short distance away. He dove back under the water and inhaled deeply. Then, with a mighty (if soundless) yell, he swam forth… or rather, he tried.

The first book had a brief, simple description of how most fish swam: mainly with a side-to-side movement. This worked for fish, who had fins aligned up-and-down with their vertically-flat bodies and spines and stuff. Unfortunately, Odin wasn’t built like a fish. Vigorous wiggling in a side-to-side motion resulted in … well, vigorous side-to-side wiggling and very little forward motion. Odin thrust his head out of the water and swayed a little from dizziness before he managed to glare at the snickering Laslow.

“Sorry, sorry,” Laslow said between laughs, holding his hands up, “You just… you looked so silly-- wait, wait, don’t get the books wet!” he yelped as Odin’s tailfin lifted above the water threateningly. Odin narrowed his eyes, but he reluctantly didn’t splash.

“Ok, so that didn’t work.” Laslow rubbed his chin. Odin scooted back to the ledge and flopped upon the floor of the pool, sadly looking up at him. “Oh, don’t look so sad. One of these has to help,” Laslow offered as he pulled forth a different book.

While Laslow looked through the second book, Odin watched quietly. The calm pool water subtly distorted Laslow’s face, furrowed in concentration. His feet idly bounced off the pool wall, and Odin felt the small currents of water rush against his face and gills and fins. The mermage reached up, thin webbing spread between reaching fingers before bunching together as he tickled Laslow’s foot.

Laslow yelped and fell backwards and tugged his feet out of the water in one quick, flailing motion. He just missed landing on the stack of books. Odin peeked out of the water and, seeing that Laslow wasn’t hurt, he swam up to the ledge and smiled at his indignant partner.

“Why would you do that!?” Laslow demanded, but his pout struggled not to become a smile. “Here I am, helping you figure out how to swim, and this is the thanks I get?” He shifted to kneel by the ledge, where Odin grinned up at him. “You’re not a fish, you’re an imp,” he declared, and leaned down to smooch Odin’s forehead. As he straightened, he added, “Just for that, I’m keeping my feet out of reach.”

Odin’s smile opened into a soundless laugh before he ducked back under the water. True to his word, Laslow sat and crossed his legs, safely out of reach. As Odin perched in the pool, staring excitedly, Laslow picked up the second book again. “Let’s see what this one says, hm?”

By the time Niles entered the room, a good half-hour had gone by. Books were scattered about on the dry part of the floor, and Laslow’s dramatically-prone form shielded them from the occasional splashing. Laslow lifted his head as he heard footsteps, then sighed and lay it back down, arm across his forehead.

“That good, huh?” Niles asked as he sat down, mindful of the wet floor. He reached out, grasping Laslow’s hand and thus displacing Laslow’s arm to reveal a sheepish smile.

“We’ve determined that Odin can’t swim like a fish,” Laslow stated dryly, “or an eel. Or… a crab, though I think that book was making things up.” He sat up and slumped upon Niles with a sigh, who curled an arm around him with familiar ease. “I think poor Odin’s going to pull something, at this rate.”

Niles raised a brow and looked out over the pool. He saw a certain yellow mermage flopped facedown like a big, sad fishman.

“Don’t worry, he’s just being dramatic,” Laslow muttered, with an arm unironically flung across his forehead again.

Despite being underwater, Odin’s adorable earfins twitched and he looked back towards them with a squint. Then his face brightened.

“Hey, love,” Niles greeted, watching the mermage awkwardly scooted up to the ledge. As Odin pulled himself half-onto the ledge, Niles reached out to pat his cheek. Odin leaned into the touch and smiled sadly.

Laslow sighed and stood up, stretching out his long limbs. “I guess Lord Leo wants Odin back already?” he asked. At Niles’ nod, he sighed again and grabbed some of the large, fluffy towels waiting nearby. “Sorry, Odin. We’ll just have to try again tomorrow, hm?”

Odin sighed soundlessly and slumped on the ledge, nearly sliding back into the water in the process. He watched Laslow kneel down with the towels, and reluctantly, he heaved himself completely out of the water. The pain of the brief transformation back to human form distracted him enough that he was, at first, surprised to find himself bundled in layers of fluff and warm hugs. He blinked until his vision cleared, then looked to either side, where Laslow and Niles eyed him with concern. “... What?”

Niles shook his head and bluntly asked, “How do you feel?”

“Fine.” Odin cleared his throat a little and tried again, to better effect. “I’m fine, just kind of tired.” He sighed and pillowed his head atop his arms.

“We’re sighing a lot today,” Laslow commented with a playful smile. When Odin didn’t respond, he leaned in to smooch Odin’s cheek. “We’ve just started, love. I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon.”

Niles leaned in to nuzzle Odin gently, sharing a mischievous glance with Laslow. “Is Odin Dark brought low already?” he teased.

“Never!” Odin objected immediately, head lifting so fast that he nearly bonked them both. “This brief failure will not mar my purpose!” He wiggled a bit to try and managed to kiss them both.

“That’s the spirit. You had me worried for a moment,” Laslow said with a smile. He reached out to clasp Niles’ arms, with Odin snug between them.

Snug in a mountain of colorful towels, anyway. Odin squirmed a little, frowned. “As much as the embrace of my hearts’ bonds warms my heart… isn’t this a little much?”

Niles grinned, cat-like. “Is what a little much?”

“You know what I mean,” Odin protested.

“But Odin,” Laslow teased, “you’re so easy to snuggle like this.”

Odin blushed and sputtered while Laslow laughed and Niles snickered. “W-well,” he managed, “fine, but! Odin Dark will remember this.”

“I’d hope so,” Niles purred, and smiled at Odin’s indignant expression.

“I don’t suppose Lord Leo needs him immediately?” Laslow asked hopefully.

“We have a little time to ourselves,” Niles confirmed. He shared a brief kiss with Laslow before settling, adding, “Enjoy us while it lasts.”

“Always,” Laslow promised.

Despite the uncoolness of it all, Odin decided he could deal with being a fluffy cocoon for a bit. Especially if it meant a moment longer with those he loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after ‘Odin Dark and the Forgotten Curse’ and before the ‘Relaxation’ Polyamuary 2019 blurb! If you want to read about more MerOdin, check those out [but be sure to read tags on the first one]!
> 
> If you like my writing, then please check out my personal/writing Twitter @Squishy_Jerry!


End file.
